1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC removing mechanism in an IC socket by which an integrated circuit can be easily removed from the IC socket.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 (see Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-2275), a centrally fulcrumed ejection lever 3 is disposed in an IC accommodating portion 1a of a socket board 1 in such a fashion as to be horizontally symmetric about the fulcrum, the lever 3 being supported on the socket board 1 at a supporting point A comprising an engaging groove 1c and a projecting supporting point 3a in such a manner as to be able to effect a seesaw motion, an IC 5 being supported by a push-up lever portion 3b which effects a seesaw motion on one end of the lever 3, a push-down force being exerted to a push-down lever portion 3b which effects a seesaw motion on the other end as shown in FIG. 8, thereby to raise the push-up lever portion 3b in order to raise the IC 5 to a higher position from a push-in position so that the IC 5 can be easily removed.
In recent years, this type of socket is often used in a state where the socket is placed upside down on a distributing board, etc. in processes for testing an IC 5 or the like.
In this case, according to the conventional socket, the idle supporting point A formed on a generally central portion of the lever is merely placed on the socket board 1 and not axially supported. Accordingly, when the socket is placed upside down, the projecting supporting point 3a of the lever 3, as shown in FIG. 10, is separated from the socket board 1. If the IC 5 is to be inserted in that state, the projecting supporting portion 3a of the lever 3, as shown in FIG. 11, is not received in the regular engaging groove 1c of the socket board 1. As a result, the IC 5 cannot be pushed into a fixed position.